The Kinky Chronicles, USUK edition!
by RainbowZombieApocolypse
Summary: Ever wanted something specific in the smut you read but just can't find it? Can't write it yourself? Look no further! RZA to the rescue! Suggest any USUK smut you want and I'll gladly write it! Read More in the explanation. Don't be afraid to ask any questions. PWP FTW
1. Explanation

**Disclaimer : **RainbowZombieApocolypse does not own Hetalia, kay guys?

RZA : Okay! America, England, would you two like to explain my idea or shall I?

America : oh! Memememem! I'll do it!

England : Hush America, just get on with it you git.

RZA : Iggy, there's no need for a potty mouth-

England : Sod off, wanker!

RZA : Well, that's not very nice, are you forgetting that I am the almighty fanfiction writer? And that I have control over every single thing you do?

England : ...*keeps quiet*

RZA : Alright! As I was saying, Have you ever wanted to read a specific kind of fanfiction? No luck finding one? Can't write one yourself because you feel you don't have the necessary writing skills? Fear not! I have an idea! An idea that i'm not sure if its been done for this pairing before and if so then...whatever. My idea, is to write a fanfiction where you, yes you, the readers, decides what will happen in the chapters! Not clear? Let me explain.

Lately I've realized that my lemon and smut writing skills could use some polishing. Its all nice and good writing PWP fanfics but that's so boring, and sometimes I have a hard time trying to think of something to write about. Luckily, America and England have decided to help me with this! They have consented to being my guinea pigs and will let me write just about anything about them but there is still that problem. What to write? That's where you come in! Leave me a suggestion in the reviews on what kind of smutty things you want these two lovely nations to do! Have I gotten you interested yet? Yes? Good. Don't be shy, just write down anything, the dirtiest thing that comes to that perverted little fangirl mind of yours. I'm open to almost any form of smut, depending on exactly how bad it is (I'll PM you if I have any concerns about the subject).

Now you may be thinking, well, if RZA doesn't like my idea then she might not pick it...And I've thought of that too! To make things more intersting, I will be taking down all of the suggestions written to me in the reviews, writting them on a piece of paper or so forth, put them in some sort of containment device and then pick at random which one to write about! Sounds exciting, no?

So now you may be asking yourself. I'd love RZA to write a fanfiction for me...but what should I suggest? The answer, ANYTHING! Like I said, ask for anything that dirty little mind of yours can think of! Want a steamy shower smex scene? Just ask! What Nurse!England X Doctor!America? Just Ask! Want Seme!Pirate!England banging a colonial america? JUST ASK! Any AU, Gakuen, Nyotalia, 2p, Nekotalia, anything is welcome. There is no kink too kinky for me! Well...if there is I will message you saying so(I draw the line at bestiality) And maybe give me a small description of the context of what you want to see just so I don't get too much writers block. Then, once there are a good number of suggestions, that is when I will pick at random and decide wich ones to do, so ask you friends, family, and dog to add a suggestion too!

On that note, please send in all of your ideas on anything you want to see, I will put whoever suggested the idea at the begining of the chapter with a very warm thank you.


	2. Cowboy US x Saloon Girl UK

**RZA : Red eyes black pheonix was the winner of the first draw, hurray! They asked for Cowboy America x Saloon girl England, so enjoy~!**

**If you're upset that your suggestion wasn't chosen, don't worry! You can just review and ask again, or if you thought of something else you want, you can ask for that instead! Also, to clear something up, I would prefer that you ask for one thing at a time, ok? I mean think about it, if you review giving three ideas while someone else reviews with only one request then you have alot more chances of your idea getting picked and it just isn't fair, so I'd like to keep it at one request per reviewer at a time ok?**

**Draws will be done once I feel that I've accumulated enough reviews with requests, or maybe once a week if this fanfiction gets enough popularity (of course, you could review and not request something but that would be kinda boring xD). But remember, if you want to review, review the current chapter and not the previous ones. I know I'm probably REALLY confusing you, I suck at explaining things, so sorry =P But let me make things a little clearer with an example!**

**This is technically chapter 2 of my fanfic since the explanation sort of counted as chapter 1, right? So since the draw for 'chapter 1' is over, don't request something on chapter 1. You can, of course, review saying you enjoyed the chapter but if you want to request something, request it on the latest chapter updated. **

**For example, if you want to make a request for the next chapter, review THIS CHAPTER and not "The Explanation" **

**I just want to avoid confusion, even though I probably just caused more of it hehe ^^' Anyway, on to the yummy smut!**

"You have got to be kidding me..."

England held the object of his torment at arms length, examining it as if it was the culprit for all of his precious tea being dumped into the boston harbor in 1773 (although he was close, seeing as the one who had given him the offending gift had comitted that crime.)

He was standing in the bedroom that he shared with his american lover when he found the time to visit, holding a short, bright red dress trimmed with black lace. As if the dress wasn't ridiculous enough, it came with long, black gloves, fishnet leggings, high-heeled boots that came up to the knee and a silly little red feather as some sort of 'hat' he presumed. Also, did he mention how _short _the dress was?

The englishman averted his eyes from the kinky dress to look at the note resting beside the accessories that went on it, glaring at the sloppy penmanship.

It read;

_yo Iggy! Put this on and come to the kitchen, ok? I have a surprise for you ;)_

It seems as if America had been thinking that their sexual escapades have been far too vanilla lately and gotten him...this...to spice things up a bit. Why America had wanted him to dress up as some sort of old western styled saloon girl was beyond him.

Honestly, he didn't mind doing this sort of thing for his lover, it added to the excitement. He was the erotic ambassador of the world, after all, and had done much crazier things in his lifetime but these clothes were rather...embarassing.

England sighed, throwing the outfit onto the bed as he began to unbutton his shirt. He might aswell cater to his lover's desires and get revenge later by demanding that the other wear an even more embarassing outfit. He smirked to himself. Yes, that sounded like an idea.

Quickly stepping out of his pants, England slipped the dress over his head, frowning as it fit his slight curves perfectly.

_Bollocks, it's like this dress was made for me..._he cursed inwardly as he decided wether or not to keep his boxers. They were visible under the lacey petticoat of the dress, once again proving how short it was, so he decided it was a better idea to discard them. It wasn't like they would have stayed on for very long anyway.

England finished dressing, putting on every accessory like the leggings, gloves, and even that stupid little feather-hat. With everything in place, he decided to go down to the kitchen where America was surely waiting for him.

[X]

England tried to act casual, perhaps even swaying his hips provocatively, as he made his way down the stairs towards the kitchen but he felt kind of silly in this gettup. It was that damned feather bouncing atop his head, adding insult to injury.

As he approached the kitchen his footsteps became light and soundless, debating whether he should actually reveal himself to the pervert he called his boyfriend or just turn around and run in the opposite direction. The latter, of course, wasn't really an option. Hell, he was already wearing the dress wasn't he? He might as well just go for it. America was the one asking for this so it's not like he would laugh anyway. At least that's what England hoped...

He stepped forward slightly, peaking his head out from behind the archway that led to the kitchen and his jaw nearly hit the floor from the sight he saw.

America had his back turned to him, wich was a damn shame because England wanted so badly to see the front of him. He was clad in nothing more then a pair of blue jeans held up by a leather belt and a cowboy hat. And nothing else.

Sure, the costume was simplisitic, but damn did it light a spark inside the brit.

Feeling a little more confident in himself by the arousal that the american had ignited within him from only his clothes, England sauntered over towards the other. America must have heard the clacking of his high heeled boots because he turned around, face lighting up with a smirk as he saw his lover clad in the hand picked outfit.

"Howdy."

Oh god...that accent. That deep, southern, typical cowboy accent had England nearly melting on the spot. He wanted so badly just to hike up his dress and have the other fuck him over the countertop but resisted.

"Why hello there, sir." England retorted with his own grin, playing along.

"And what brings a fine lil' lady like you roun' these parts?" America asked in his heavy western drawl.

England ignored the 'lil' lady' comment and took another few steps towards the cowboy, hips swaying as he got into character.

"It seems that I have received a request from a...rather handsome young fellow." England let his eyes travel up and down the american's sun kissed body, wanting to reach out and touch the impressive stomach. Despite the amount of junk food he eats, America had developped quite the abdomen.

"But what exactly that request is I have yet to figure out."

America chuckled, adjusting the hat on his head. "Well you see," He started, never ceasing that delicious accent. "It seems this incredibly sexy brit has caused me a sort of...problem." England's eyes followed America's hand as it brushed over the front of his jeans, revealing his 'problem'.

The sandy blond brit grinned, noticing the half-hard cock already straining against its denim prison.

"That is a problem." He said, closing the gaping distance between them, reaching a hand out to touch the exposed skin of America's shoulder. It felt burning hot under his touch.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance?"

"Perhaps you can." America said, grabbing the englishman by the hips. He pulled him close enough for their bodies to touch from the top of their thighs to their chest. England tangled his fingers in the messy blond hair of his lover, accepting the kiss that was soon pressed to his his lips.

One of the american's hands dipped under the hem of the dress, where it split into a sort of upside down 'V' shape from the upper thigh to England's waist, smiling when he noticed that the brit wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"I see you came prepared." America whispered hotly against the older country's ear, causing a shudder to run up the other blond's spine from that sexy accent and a heat to pool in the pit of his stomach.

England's own hand traveled slowly down the american's chest, tracing his taut abs before slipping his fingers beneath the waistband of the faded blue jeans. A smile graced his lips when he could already feel the pulsing organ under his touch.

"I see you did aswell." England retorted.

He heard the younger nation gasp as his fingertips brushed the growing length, the hand on his rear tightening its grip so hard that it made him bite his lip in response. He was already so aroused that his own erection created a tent in the skirt of the dress. England didn't know how much more foreplay he'd be able to withstand.

Luckily, America seemed to have caught on and dived in to claim the older's lips in a hot kiss, reading the atmosphere for once. England gratefully repaid the gesture, parting his lips as soon as their mouths made contact to allow the other permission to explore his moist cavern.

The larger, stronger country lifted the smaller one by the back of his thighs as they kiss, turning around so that their positions were reversed and it was now England who had his back against the countertop, their lips never ceasing that delicious, passtionate contact.

America slid one hand, open palmed, against England' creamy thigh, lifting it up to wrap around his hips as he kissed the other with fervor. England allowed himself to be handled by the dirty blond american, breaking their kiss to bite at his cowboy's neck, leaving little love marks on the smooth expanse of golden skin.

America let out a low growl as he felt teeth nipping at his jugular, reaching a hand behind the brit for the bottle of lube he had placed next to the spice rack after he had first hatched this plan.

Wasting no time, he coated his fingers in the thick liquid and proceeded to slipping two into the tight, exposed hole at once. England let out a moan as he felt the digits slide into him with such ease.

"A-america...aah..." He groaned, feeling the fingers wriggling inside of him. "W-wait...the dress...It'll get dirty."

"Let it." America growled out, kissing the side of his partner's face while slipping in a third finger.

England's eyes shut tightly as the fingers stretch his entrance, preparing him for the larger appendage that would soon follow. It was slightly painful, but England was used to it by now and would just push the pain to the back of his mind, preffering to focus on the rivelets of pleasure that his lover's fingers would send up his spine.

"America..." England panted. "J-just get on with it."

The american grinned at how desperate the other sounded, loving that he was the cause of this. He pulled his fingers out, which earned a whimper to come out of the smaller nation. Turning him around so that England's back was facing him, America once again grabbed the bottle of lube and proceeded to coat his member in the substance.

"Are you ready?" He whispered, leaning over the brit. England's only response was an incoherent noise but the shiver that he felt run up the other's spine was enough of an answer for him.

America pushed up the saloon girl dress so that it was out of the way, aligning his cock with his panting lover's exposed backside. He started to push in slowly, throwing his head back as the tight heat envelopped his throbbing need.

"Ngh...tight as always." He grunted, fingers digging into England's hips as he fought the urge to slam in completly.

"A...A-america..." The ladder moaned, his own hands clawing at the polished marble surface of the countertop. It felt so good to be filled but he wanted the other to find _that spot _and abuse it for all its worth. "America, deeper...please."

The younger nation got the hint and began searching for the brit's sweet spot, finding it almost imediatly.

England threw his head back with a loud moan as America pulled out, only to hit his prostate directly as he thrust back in.

The pace they set was fast, America moving forward while England bucked back to meet his thrusts. The force of the impacts were making England grind against the countertop, bringing him closer to his climax as his dripping length rubbed against the varnished wood.

"I-I won't last..." The older nation panted. He could already feel that familiar heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. All he needed was one more push and-

"Ah!"

America had hit his prostate dead on with an especially hard thrust that had England seeing white stars as he felt his orgasm rock his body. His body quickly turned to a mass of quivering noodles as the last of his spend leaked out of his softening cock. America was right behind him, letting out an animalistic hiss as he came, spilling his seed inside of his former care taker.

They both stood there for a moment, sweating and panting and completly out of breath. England was leaning heavily against the counter, the only thing keeping him from litterally melting into the floor was the american's strong arm wrapped around the middle of his torso.

"That...was great..." America huffed, nuzzling the crook of England's neck affectionately. "We should defenitly do it again."

"I agree but,"

England turned around to meet his boyfriend's eyes that were still glossy from the afterglow of the mind blowing sex they had just had. A grin played on his head as he stole the american's cowboy had that had magically been able to withstand their rough grinding and placed it on his own head, that stupid feather crumbling under the weigth of the leather cap.

"This time you should wear the dress."

**A/N: Phew, that was harder to write then I thought it was...I don't know much about saloon girls or the old west so I kind of just google imaged what one would look like and voila. Hope you like it Red eyes black pheonix! Please review and tell me what you thought of it! Anyway, requests for the next chapter will start now so don't forget to review! Who knows, your suggestion may be the next one I pick. RZA over and out~**


	3. Author's note VERY IMPORTANT!

RZA : Ok! New plan! Since I have detected major flaws in my last one that I can easily fix just by working a little more...*is lazy*

So, I realized that my earlier explanation most likely confused many considering not many people have actually followed and or seen it. Therefore, I decided to come up with a new way to do this, so listen up ok?

But before I get to the new format, I'd like to make a few things clear.

PLEASE only ask for one thing at a time. And don't be like "I'd like to see 'this' or 'this' or 'this' . Please, just pick one. From now on if I see more than one request per reviewer I will ignore it. I don't want to sound mean or anything but please, it just makes things so much easier.

Next, when you do leave a suggestion (This doesn't apply to those who are only reviewing a chapter) if possible please refrain from leaving it as an anonymous reviewer. I'm not trying to be creepy or steal your soul or anything its just that if I end up choosing you or if I have any questions regarding your suggestion I can't send a PM to an anonymous reviewer so I'm kind of stuck. And if you really can't sign in, then PM me and leave me some way to message you. I'm not gonna like, give your e-mail adresse to the whole world or send you spam or anything I just really need some way of comunication.

Another thing I'd like to clarify is that I'm open to any sexual orientation pairing. I am aware there are fanboys in the hetalia fandom and I feel kind of bad for the straight ones because probably 95% of the fandom is yaoi so don't worry about it, I'll write Fem!USxUk, or Fem!UKxUS. Hell, I personally swing both ways so don't be afraid to ask me to write Fem!USxFem!UK if you want to see it!

One more thing I'd like to say before getting onto the new format is about the nekotalia suggestion someone brought up. I'm not sure if they intend it to be R-18 or a fluff fic but I'm not sure how I feel about writing about 2 cats fucking if by chance i pick it...I'll have to double check with them, wich brings back the importance of not leaving an anonymous review.

Anyway, enough of my nagging, onto the new format! I've noticed that most of the reviews I got were from chapter 1, even after I had posted the second one. Like I said, I would rather you review the updated chapter rather than any previous ones. This is were I encountered my flaw though. While i write the chapter, the only person who knows that my draw has ended is the person who's suggestion I picked, so people will still leave reviews until, and even after I've posted the newest chapter. That's why I have decided to post little author's notes in between, to inform readers if I am still taking requests or if they will have to wait until I finish updating to ask their suggestion.

In this case, I have taken all the suggestion from **Mint Bunny-Chan **to **Maria Antonia. **Anyone before that reviews after that, I'm sorry but you will have to wait until the next draw and as for those who reviewed before but didn't have their suggestion picked, please review again. I'm still deciding wether I should just accumulate all of the suggestions that were not picked or keep it for only suggestions asked on that specific chapter but for now, things will go the way I explained earlier.

Anyway, I will most likely be doing the draw after posting this so be on the alert!


	4. Winner of Draw 2

RZA: Alright! So I did the draw and **Mint Bunny-Chan's **suggestion was picked, woohoo!

This means that I will not be taking anymore suggestions until I've written and posted hers. It shouldn't take too long to post but I do have exams coming so it would be nice if you guys would be patient and show me a bit of sympathy.

Also! Something I forgot to point out in my last author's note was please keep the suggestions for America and England only? Male or Fem, 2P or 1P I really don't care but please don't ask for something like NY/England. I don't want to be rude and I think its a very interesting suggestion but this fanfiction is really only for America and England.

Anyway, until next time! I really appreciate all the suggestions and reviews! For those of you who's request wasn't chosen, don't be afraid to ask again, who knows, you might win the next draw!


	5. USUK Chocolate Foreplay

**RZA : Okay! So like I said, Mint Bunny-chan won the second draw and her suggestion was USUK chocolate foreplay. Awwww yeah, y'all know what that means! Anyway, enjoy ~**

England was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper while occasionally taking a sip of his tea. Sunday mornings where peaceful for him, a chance to catch up on the daily news, finish up his embroidery and perhaps if he was lucky he could bake a batch of scones before the afternoon rolled in.

Sunday mornings also meant that the American he occasionally shared his home with would most likely be asleep until further notice. Tuckered out from a night of video games and surfing the internet which meant he could enjoy some peace and quiet.

Yes, this was perfect.

That is, until he heard a loud crash coming from upstairs.

With a sigh, England folded the news paper and turned to the man that had appeared behind the kitchen door, glaring at him.

Well, so much for a peaceful morning...

"America, what are you doing up, its only 9'Oclock?" He questioned, reffering to the fact that the younger country should be in bed until the late hours of the morning like he always was.

"I told you last night that I was going to make a special breakfast today!" America said, going imediately for the refrigerater. "S'not my fault you don't listen." He added, taking out tiny fruits, a tub of ice cream, bananas, nuts and god knows what else.

England looked at the ingrediants with distaste, knowing that whatever 'breakfast' the american had in mind would no doubt clog his arteries or give him some sort of disease.

"What are you doing?"

"Making breakfast, duh."

"And what exactly _are _you making for breakfast?"

"Well, it's sunday so I figured I would make sundaes for breakfast! Haha do you get the pun Iggy?" America laughed, thinking that his joke was hilarious while the brit pondered exactly why he was attracted to the man in the first place.

"America, ice cream for breakfast isn't healthy." The blond stated, shaking his head at the younger nation. Honestly, he thought america would at least have thought of something more breakfast-like. Even pancakes were better at this point.

"Oh come on, don't be a prude. There's fruits in it, ain't there?" America insisted, scooping what looked like half of the ice cream tub into his bowl. England shuddered at the terrible use of grammar.

SIghing, he unfolded his newspaper and resumed reading. "Whatever. Just don't include me in this."

"Pffft, fine. You're the one who'se missing out."

England rolled his eyes, ignoring the constant humming that the other was doing. His eye twitched everytime he heard the other say 'oopsie' or 'ah, I'll clean it later', knowing all too well that he would be left to clean the young nation's mess. As always.

"Finished! Don't it look goooooood, Enlgand?" America bragged, flaunting the concoction in his face. "It still needs one thing though."

"And what might that be?" England said sarcastically, never looking up from the daily paper.

"Chocolate syrup of course!" America sang, proudly pulling the dark bottle out of the cupboard. "No sundae is complete without chocolate drizzle."

_More like Chocolate river..._

America shook the bottle and squeezed but nothing came out.

"Dude what the hell? I just bought this yesterday, it can't be empty!"

"Perhaps you ate it all in your sleep?" England laughed but it was more of a 'haha, fat ass' laugh than a 'oh no' laugh.

"That's stupid." America retorted, shaking the bottle harder. This time when he uncapped the bottle an arc of chocolate syrup shot out like a broken fountain, covering parts of the already dirty counter among other things. "Awww man, I got it all over my shirt!"

England decided to look up and was greeted by the american slipping the soiled muscle shirt over his head and tossing it aside.

Normally England would scold the younger nation for carelessly throwing his clothes on the floor but right now he was too busy being aroused by the American casually licking chocolate off of his digits. America seemed to feel the brit's eyes on his back since he looked at him dead on, still sucking the sweet chocolate off of his fingers.

"Want a taste?" He taunted, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

England bit his lip, loins stirring at the idea. Slowly he made his way towards the american, grabbing his hand before dragging his tongue over the still chocolate coated fingers. He watched as the american's eyes grew heavy with lust from the sight of the englishman sucking off his fingers with such ferver.

"Hey England," America started. "Want to try something?"

England slowly released the fingers with a slight pop. The digits where shiny with saliva, thick droplets sliding down the length of the finger.

"What do you have in mind?"

Answering without words, America grabbed the back of England's neck and pulled him close, mouth pressing against the other's in heated passion. England responded to the kiss with equal ferocity, nipping the bottom of the younger country's lips nearly hard enough to draw blood.

America began popping the buttons to England's shirt one by one but quickly. He cursed how the other insisted on wearing proper clothes, even on a sunday morning but his thoughts were interrupted when an icy hand began fondling the junctions of his hip bones, cold fingers making their way underneath the loose elastic waist band.

America shivered, grabbing hold of England's hand and pulling him down to the floor. He disgarded his boxers before grasping and tossing away the other's white dress shirt, pushing him back onto the floor where it was the brit's turn to shiver from cold.

"A-America, the floor is bloody freezing!" He complained, trying to hold the american close enough to him to suck out every last bit of heat. When the dirty blond american began tugging on his pants and England felt his arse touch the cold floor he let out a hiss, glaring daggers at his lover.

All America could do was chuckle and kiss the other deeply. "Sorry babe, but you'd be even more pissed at me if I got any of this on your clothes." He grinned, pulling out the bottle of chocolate syrup.

After tossing the pants far away to make sure they stayed clean, America squeezed out some of the bottle's contents out on England's stomach, making a sort of 'S' shape on the pale skin. Another shiver ran up the brit's spine as the refrigerated syrup touched his exposed skin.

America licked his lips before descending on the older country, tongue darting out to lapp at the chocolate, smearing it all over England's tummy. The englishman let out a shuddery breath, head lolling back as he felt the slick tongue roam over his stomach.

Soon lips pressed against the flat expanse of skin, sucking the sweet syrup off of the blond causing him to moan. America smirked at the sound, raising his head from the now clean stomach before squirting some more syrup onto his lover.

This time he made circles around the other's nipples, eliciting a gasp from under him. The pink nubs doused in chocolate looked rather inviting, and soon the hungry american's mouth was devouring the older nation once more.

Hands twisted in dirty blond hair as America's tongue teased the other's nipples.

"A-ah...America..." England moaned as his chest was covered by the other's lips. A breathy sigh left his lips as the other suckled his nipples like a kitten feeding off of its mother. He wanted that devilish tongue to touch other parts of him that begged for attention and soon, once all of the chocolate had been sucked clean off his chest, his wish was granted.

America pulled away, eyeing the brit underneath him with lust heavy eyes. He squeezed out a generous amount of chocolate syrup onto England's pevic region, licking his lips at the delicious sight before him.

England felt the cool substance on his dick, which had turned a dark red from the strain of arousal. His eyes looked up at the american, begging and pleading for the other to fix his problem. America caught the look and wasted no time going down on the older country, licking the pool of chocolate that had gathered in the dips of the blond's hips.

England watched his former charge greedily lick up all of the chocolate mess that had formed a puddle around the base of his throbbing member. He wanted, no, craved for that mouth to suck on his weeping manhood. It ached so badly, but all that left the englishman's lips where whines and moans.

America caught a glimpse of the other's face and got the message, turning attention to the leaking appendage infront of him. He engulfed the whole thing into his mouth, cheeks hallowed out as he sucked the length of the sex organ.

Another shuddering breath escaped England's mouth as his most sensitive skin was attacked and he let out a high pitched cry. His sticky hands flew to the younger nation's hair as the dug into the scalp, urging that mouth to take him in deeper. He already felt close to climaxing but refused to let go just yet. America bobbing his head up and down on his member wasn't helping the situation.

The american's mouth retreated to sucking only the head of his former caretaker's throbbing manhood. He could tell the other was close by the way his hands clawed at the top of his head and the way his body convulsed with rivelets of pleasure. He could already taste the precum mingling with the taste of the chocolate syrup. The flavor could only be described as magical, he thought, loving the taste of his lover and his favorite topping mixed together.

"A-america, I'm gonna cum!" England slurred, head thrown back as his heavy pants increased.

America smirked as the usual grammar nazi was reduced to 'butchering' the English language. He didn't slow his ministrations though, instead increasing in base as he licked hungrily at the leaking head of the brit's erection.

With a final thrust of his hips, England came into America's mouth with a loud cry of the country's name. The salty-sweet taste that flooded over the dirty blond's tongue made him hum in complete bliss as he swallowed the entire mouthful.

England watched, still panting heavily from his post orgasmic state. He sat up, cupping the larger country's face and bringing it close to his as he pressed their lips together, snaking his tongue between full lips to taste his own essence mixed with the chocolate syrup.

Their kiss didn't last very long and soon England was pulling away, licking his lips of the sweetness.

"What do you say about a sundae now?" America asked, eyebrows quirking as he held his british lover's sticky body.

"I'd much rather have a hot shower." The blond answered, hands trailing sensually down the american's tanned body. "But you are more then welcome to join me."

America grinned at the offer, lifting the brit up as he carried him to the bathroom.

This sunday morning was a lot busier than England was used to, but he wasn't complaining.

**A/N: Alright, there you go! I hope you liked it Mint Bunny-chan, please review and tell me what you thought of it! Sorry it took so long, had some technical difficulties and some writers block along the way but hey, it's done now, right? Suggestions for the next chapter are now open, so leave a comment, you might be the lucky winner next time! **

**Ok, now before you leave I want to say one thing. This is not meant to sound offensive and I'm not trying to be a bitch but this comment really annoyed me. Michigun or whatever your name is, I just want to say that if you're pissed that I don't want to include the states, or other parts of the UK like wales or the falklands then just go find another fanfiction to read. I'm sure there are lots of people willing to use their free time to write random stories for others while they could potentially be studying for exams or hanging out with friends or looking up crazy shit on the internet. Yeah. **

**I'm not trying to get people against you or call you out or anything but you don't have to send me a "**_**death glare**_**". I'm sure all 50 states are very wonderful but 1. I don't want to have to keep track of that many characters, 2. I don't really have a mental image to work off of for them so it would be very hard for me considering I base most of my fanfictions off of imagery, and 3. I'm Canadian and I don't really have much knowledge on the states. I don't know how they would act or what they would do. Again, I hate to sound like a bitch but this is **_**my**_** fanfiction and I'll do with it whatever I damn well please. If you're not happy with that decision, like I said, go read someone else's word vomit. **

**Once more, I'm not trying to be a little stuck up bitch saying "well I dun wanna do dis cause Imma bitch nya nya nya" but come on, cut me some slack at least. I'm writing fanfics for you guys! No monetary value is gained, I'm not getting cookies for it or anything like that and I'm not gonna like, go into FF hall of fanfiction fame for my sucky stories so just please don't whine, ok? Thank you ~**


End file.
